1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system including a post-processing apparatus, a workflow management method for printing system, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Print on Demand (POD) printing using a digital printing machine has become widely known. Unlike conventional printing in which a printing plate is formed to perform printing, the POD printing edits and processes original image data for each print job every time printing is performed to generate print image data and set print appearance to perform print processing.
A printed paper is sometimes processed by a post-processing apparatus to add value to a print product. A series of processing for such a print job is defined as aggregation of steps associated with print jobs (print workflow).
Software which constructs a print work flow to manage each step for a print job is referred to as a print workflow system. In the print workflow system, an operator who operates the system and each apparatus, defines a series of steps for producing a print product based on the request of a customer. The customer places an order for the print product and the operator inputs contents of each step. The print workflow system predicts work time of each step performed by the operator in the defined work flow and manages the work time associated with the print job as a work schedule. Time information based on the work schedule is used for cost calculation as operation information of the operator and each apparatus.
The print workflow system sends the definition of the input print product along with print image data as a print job to an apparatus for executing each step and causes the apparatus to execute the print job. At this point, the print workflow system communicates with each apparatus to acquire status of each apparatus and execution status and results for each print job, acquiring the progress of each step. Comparing the information with the work schedule formed before the processing improves a time prediction accuracy at the time of constructing a subsequent similar print workflow.
Each apparatus temporarily interrupts processing in case any problem occurs while the apparatus is processing a print job or before or after the apparatus processes the print job. At the same time, the apparatus displays a message indicating that the problem occurs to urge the operator or a serviceman who carries out maintenance of the apparatus to solve the problem, and transmits the information to the print workflow system. The print workflow system that receives the information displays on a user interface (UI) a notification that the problem occurs in the print job which is being executed to inform the operator thereof. If measures for addressing the problem are taken in each apparatus to restore the print job to a processable state, each apparatus transmits information indicating that the apparatus state is recovered, to the print workflow system. The print workflow system changes the display as to the print job on the UI.
With respect to such print workflow system that communicates with each apparatus to manage information about the progress of the print job and the status of each apparatus, a technique is known that predicts time for replacing consumables from information indicating a state of consumption of ink, tonner, and paper managed by each apparatus.
The operator is notified in advance of replacement time by displaying time for replacing consumables on the UI of the apparatus based on the contents which predict time for replacing consumables. Furthermore, another technique is known which provides the operator with feasible print contents in terms of the contents of print image data and jobs in the print job executed at the predicted time of replacing consumables (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-97242, for example). The operator of the print workflow system can determine whether the print job can be processed by these techniques before each apparatus actually processes the print job.
In the POD printing performed using the print workflow system, it is assumed that image data and document with the enormous number of pages and a large number of copies are printed at one time as one print job.
While the print job for outputting such a large amount of print products is being processed by a processing apparatus, failure of the apparatus components may suddenly occur due to the end of the components lifetime and the print workflow is interrupted. In a case the failure occurs, in general, the operator notifies the serviceman of the failure and the serviceman arrives at a site and performs repairs. This means that it can take long time until the processing of the print job is resumed after the failure occurs and the apparatus is repaired.
As recovery works for the interrupted printing apparatus, the operator may have to not only replace failed components, but also remove paper jammed in the printing apparatus and replenish again consumables such as paper, ink, and tonner.
In addition, after the apparatus is repaired, adjustment work such as the restoration of the print apparatus to the operation condition and state before the occurrence of the failure has to be performed to resume the interrupted print job at the time of restarting the apparatus.
Due to such restoration work unexpected in constructing the print workflow, the predicted work time of the operator and cost information calculated based on the predicted work time becomes different from the results of actual processing.
Further, the replacement of components of the apparatus can case difference in quality between the print products which are an outcome of the print job, before and after the replacement of components. In an electrophotographic digital printing machine, for example, the replacement of components such as a developer, a fixing device, an intermediate transfer belt influences print quality.
Furthermore, there is a cutting machine as one of apparatuses used in post-processing step for processing and forming printed paper. When its cutting edge is replaced, processing accuracy may be changed which possibly affects a cutting position and a shape of a cutting face.
If the print job is thus interrupted while being processed, a restoration work can make quality different before and after the output product of the same print job is interrupted.